Ella
by Asuky-chan
Summary: No voy a hacer un sumary, asi que lo van a tener que leer para saber. Lo unico que digo es que Kenshin tendra más de un problema. Rewierd Please!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

ELLA  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Por Asuky-chan  
  
Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, T_T, pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki- sama.  
  
Espero que le guste mi primer fic, hace mucho tiempo que le he dado vuelta a esta historia pero no me atrevía a escribirla. Por favor léanla y denme su opinión, la que es muy importante para mí.  
  
Capitulo 1  
  
"El principio de los problemas"  
  
-"Es un lindo día de verano, perfecto para... lavar la ropa ^-^x"- pensando en esto, Kenshin se dirigía a hacer sus deberes como huésped del Dojo Kamiya.  
  
"Ya hace más de 2 meses que habíamos regresado de Kyoto, después de la lucha contra Shishio y el Juppongatana. Y el ambiente a regresado a la normali...  
  
- ¡BUSU!- gritaba Yahiko interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Kenshin.  
  
"Bueno, si a eso se le puede llamar normal ^ ^xU."  
  
- ¡Cómo me dijiste Yahiko- CHAN!-  
  
- ¡No me llames chan!-  
  
- ¡Entonces no te comportes como niño y ven para acá, no huyas! - Kaoru perseguía a Yahiko con una mirada asesina en sus ojos café  
  
Kenshin ya estaba acostumbrado a estas peleas matutinas, y aunque no interviniese, siempre salía lastimado, así que no lo pensó mucho y dijo:  
  
- Ya, cálmense, onegai. Por favor Kaoru-dono, Yahiko es sólo...  
  
- ¿Que? Ahora estas de parte de Yahiko ¬ ¬ - Kaoru se volvió hacia Kenshin, su rostro mostraba que estaba un "poquito" enojada.  
  
- ¿ORO? - Kenshin entendió que se había metido en muuuy graves problemas. Pero aun así continuo: - Yo sólo... eto... bueno... es sólo que no es bueno que se peleen de esa forma... y... -  
  
- Kenshin.  
  
- Hai... ?  
  
- ¡CALLATE! - Kaoru había explotado, pero no por el comentario de Ken-san, sino por que Yahiko hace rato le estaba haciendo morisquetas detrás de un árbol. - ¡Apártate! ¡¡¡AHORA!!!.  
  
Kenshin ni siquiera intento esquivar el golpe, le dio de lleno en la cara, dejándolo "knok out" en el árbol donde se escondía el culpable de todo.  
  
Yahiko supo instantáneamente que su vida corría grave peligro, incluso en su batalla contra el murciélago del Juppongatana, no había experimentado el miedo como ahora...  
  
- Ehh.. Kaoru... no fue más que una bromita... no tienes que enfadarte tanto... -  
  
- Una "bro-mi-ta" - Se acercaba lentamente hacia el sitio donde se encontraba el joven aprendiz.- ¡Pues a mi no me lo pareció!, ¡CÓMO PUDISTE ARRUINAR MI CINTA AZUL FAVORITA!  
  
Kaoru mostró lo que tenia en la mano, una cinta que originalmente era azul, teñida muy malamente de color ¡Rosa! ( n/a: Si hasta se parece al gi de Kenshin. --- Kh- ¡Qué mi gi no es rosa, es FUCSIA! ¬¬xU --- n/a: Ok! ^_^U ).  
  
Yahiko no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la mezcla de colores, lo que hizo enojar mas a Kaoru  
  
- Despídete de este mundo Yahiko-CHAN!-  
  
El aludido miró a todos lados buscando ayuda, como Kenshin todavía estaba inconsciente en el suelo, no podía contar con él. Rogó al cielo y a todos los dioses por ayuda, aunque pensó que ni todo el mundo junto podía frenar a Kaoru. Pero tal vez alguien si lo escucho, por que en ese momento apareció Sanosuke.  
  
- ¡Hola Jou-chan! ¡Hola Yahiko! ¿Que hacen? Están jugando -  
  
Yahiko respiro aliviado, si alguien había que pudiera calmar a Kaoru, aparte de Kenshin, era el peleador. Vio como poco a poco esta iba tomando su color natural y se iba tranquilizando.  
  
-¿Que haces aquí Sanosuke? - Kaoru se dio vuelta para mirarlo aun con la furia reflejada en el rostro.  
  
- Vamos, te vine a hacer una visita de cortesía, y creo que llegue a tiempo - le guiñó el ojo a Yahiko, pero agrego mirando a Kenshin - ummm... creo que no muy a tiempo.  
  
- ¿Supongo que viniste a comer, nee? -  
  
- Bueno, en realidad no, pero ya que me invitas. Antes puedo hacer una pregunta?- Sano se acerco mucho a Kaoru, la que extrañamente, se sonrojo, y le pregunto: -¿no cocinaste tú, cierto?-  
  
Por un momento la joven no reaccionó, pero cuando su mente proceso lentamente las palabras que le acababan de decir, la furia anterior comenzó a surgir amenazadoramente de nuevo.  
  
- ¿Que tiene de malo mi comida, eh?  
  
- Absolutamente nada -  
  
Kaoru lo miro extrañada - ¿Ehh?  
  
- NADA de sabor, NADA de saludable. En fin, NADA DE NADA- Sanosuke lo digo de una forma que a Yahiko le dio un ataque de risa, la que paro en seco cuando sintió el sonido de un golpe-  
  
-¡¡BAKAAAAA!!!- Kaoru salió corriendo en dirección a la cocina luego de haber abofeteado al peleador.  
  
- ¿Pero que dije ahora?- Sano se tomo la mejilla, que ahora adquiría un color rojizo-  
  
Yahiko miro sorprendido la escena. Le extraño el comportamiento que tenia Kaoru, y ahora que lo notaba, estaba así desde que llegaron de Kyoto después de la pelea que tuvieron allá.  
  
Se sintió culpable. Posiblemente ella aun este conmocionada por lo que paso, y él, más encima le hace una broma así. Miro al suelo y vio allí la cinta para el cabello de Kaoru.  
  
-"Creo que se me paso la mano"- pensando en esto, recogió el trozo de tela del piso- "Tengo que arreglarlo, pero ¿Cómo?- De repente una idea surgió en su cabeza y corrió hacia la puerta del dojo.  
  
- Hey! ¿A donde vas? - le pregunto Sano.  
  
- Voy al Akabeko y vuelvo. Por favor, ayuda a Kenshin por mí, fue mi culpa que lo golpearan de esa forma- dijo Yahiko mientras se alejaba.  
  
- Oye pero que hago con Kaoru?  
  
-Anda a pedirle al menos una disculpa, yo tengo que irme, ja ne!- y desapareció a través de la puerta.  
  
-"Y por que tengo que pedirle una disculpa a esa Tanuki- enojado, levanto el cuerpo casi inerte del ex-battousai y lo llevo a su habitación.  
  
- "Yo lo único que dije fue "disimuladamente" que aprendiera a cocinar, por que si sigue así matando a todos con su comida, creo que ningún hombre va a querer casarse con ella" - mientras pensaba en esto, Sanosuke deposito el cuerpo en el futon.  
  
- Perdóname... - balbuceo Kenshin  
  
- jeje, aún inconsciente le pide disculpa a Kaoru, cuando debería ser al revés. Jejeje..  
  
Sanosuke lo dejó en su cuarto y decidió ir a ver a Kaoru.  
  
- Creo que me pase la mano con lo que le dije, mejor será que le pida una disculpa. - cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de Kenshin -después de todo...- y se alejo con rumbo a la cocina.  
  
- Perdóname... Ángel... - murmuro Kenshin mientras caía en un sueño lleno de recuerdos...  
  
^_^x  
  
Mientras tanto en otro sitio de la ciudad.  
  
"Tengo que encontrarlo, es el único que me puede ayudar"  
  
Una joven corría con todas sus fuerzas a través de las calles solitarias. Llevaba un gi lila y una Hakama negra, ambas sucias y rasgadas, el cabello negro recogido en desorden en una cola y los pies descalzos.  
  
Detrás de ella apareció un grupo de 7 hombres extraños, portaban unas raras mascaras de animales, vestidos completamente de negro.  
  
- No podrás huir mas de nosotros, es mejor que vengas por las buenas, el jefe te necesita - uno de los hombres dio un salto fantástico y quedo al frente de la muchacha.  
  
Para su asombro, la joven tomo una de las calles que había a un costado suyo, pero se encontró con que había llegado al río y no había forma de cruzarlo.  
  
-"Que puedo hacer, ellos son muchos y yo no tengo mis poderes, kusu" - La joven se encontró sin posibilidad de huir, intentó devolverse pero pronto se vio rodeada por los sujetos. -"No puedo ir con ellos, pero tampoco puedo morir aquí"- pensaba mirando alternadamente a los extraños y al río.  
  
- Vamos, es mejor que te rindas, estas rodeada. No te hagas la difícil, nena - uno de los hombres empezó a acercársele, la joven no sabia que hacer, comenzó a retroceder.  
  
- Sabes que no tienes salida - el hombre estaba cada vez más cerca - Ya sabes que no te haremos daño, el jefecito te quiere viva, jejeje, tal vez para jugar un poco, jejeje-  
  
- ¡Nunca iré con ustedes! - decidida a no dejarse atrapar, la chica se tiro hacia atrás cayendo al río, sin que los hombres enmascarados pudieran detenerla.  
  
- Baka!.. Y ustedes que hacen aquí, vayan a buscarla, de seguro el mismo río la dejará en alguna parte de la orilla. ¡Que esperan, vayan! Y traten de encontrarla viva, sino el jefe se disgustará mucho - todos los sujetos se separaron y empezaron a buscar río abajo el cuerpo de la joven.  
  
Mientras los hombres la buscaban, la joven, usando toda la fuerza que le quedaba, nado hacia el lado contrario de río, y aunque se agotó bastante, llegó a la otra orilla que estaba cubierta de hierbas y pasto, donde se oculto.  
  
- Aún... no puedo... morir... tengo que... encontrarte... Ken..shin - la joven no aguantó más y se desmayó.  
  
^_^X  
  
Tenia que apurarse, no podía dejarla. Él mismo la había metido en este lío y más encima la dejaba sola.  
  
Baka, mil veces Baka. Acaso no le faltó una vez, sino que tendría que repetir la historia de nuevo. Pensó en Tomoe, en lo que la había hecho sufrir, e instintivamente se llevo la mano a la cicatriz que marcaba su mejilla izquierda.  
  
Ella, su primer amor, le había perdonado por lo que le hizo, y aún así no aprendió. Ahora ella, la persona que más le importaba ahora, estaba en peligro, y su corazón no daba más de la angustia.  
  
Si ella muere, yo... yo..  
  
Se detuvo y calló.  
  
Había llegado a una zona en donde sin lugar a dudas había habido una feroz batalla. Vio a varios compañeros esparcidos, literalmente, en el suelo. También había cuerpos de los enemigos, pero eran los menos.  
  
Sólo vio a quién buscaba cuando alzo su vista hacia el desfiladero que había a su derecha.  
  
Un hombre, que seguramente estaba herido de muerte por su manera de caminar y la sangre que en ese momento estaba botando, la estaba llevando cada vez más cerca de la orilla.  
  
Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, no quería perderla, no quería perder a la segunda persona que amaba.  
  
Pero el destino es cruel, cuando las personas empiezan a ser felices, las separa. No bien alcanzo a llegar, vio el cuerpo sin vida del sujeto precipitarse a la orilla llevándose consigo a ella.  
  
Nooooooooooooo.  
  
Por más que gritara, no la alcanzo, y en sus oídos el adiós siempre estará.  
  
Shinta-kun Aishiteru!  
  
- ¡¡Nooooo, Ángel!!- Kenshin despertó cubierto por un sudor frío y temblando.  
  
Hace mucho tiempo que no tenia ese tipo de pesadilla, en especial este. No había soñado con ella desde que llego al Dojo Kamiya, y el empezar ahora lo tenia preocupado- "Acaso ocurrirá algo relacionado con ella, cuando apareció Saito sucedió lo mismo, pero no puede ser. Ella esta muerta y aunque mucho lo lamente, nunca volverá"  
  
Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que estaba en su habitación e intento recordar que había pasado. Cuando lo logro, una gran gota apareció en su cabeza.  
  
- Ahora recuerdo que fui víctima del gran ataque de Kaoru-dono ^ ^xU-  
  
Se decidió a salir de su habitación y terminar lo que todavía no había empezado, pero sus sueños y pensamientos lo siguieron por el rato que estuvo lavando la ropa.  
  
^ ^ x  
En Kyoto.  
  
- Mmmmm, Interesante- por fin, después de su décimo cigarrillo, encontraba algo entre todos los papeles de su oficina que le llamo la atención.  
  
- Así que estas viva. Quien lo hubiese imaginado - en ese momento tocaron a la puerta - Quién es?  
  
- Disculpe Sr. Fujita. Le traje este informe del espía que esta en Tokio - diciendo esto, el joven oficial le entrega un sobre a su jefe.  
  
- Puedes retirarte -  
  
Así que el espía había averiguado algo también. Con cuidado abrió el sobre y leyó el documento que había en su interior. Sonriendo pensó:  
  
- Conque fue a buscar a Battosai. Esto se esta poniendo muy interesante. Temo que tendré que hacer un viaje a Tokio, lo antes posible. - diciendo esto, apago su cigarrillo y se dirigió a la puerta de su despacho - Nos volveremos a encontrar los que tuvimos implicados en los disturbios de la era Meiji.  
  
Saliendo de su oficina agregó - Y también tendré que ver de nuevo a ese cabeza de gallo-  
  
^ ^x  
  
Nota de la Autora: Debo agradecer a tod@s l@s que me ayudaron y me motivaron ( más bien amenazaron) para hacer este fic. En especial para Nishi quien fue la primera en leer este fic, ¡Arigatou! ^_^. No sé si será largo o no, ni siquiera si lo termine alguna vez, pero trataré de escribirlo lo mejor que pueda. Alguna sugerencia, consulta, bombas, etc.  
  
¿Quién será esa joven que busca a Ken-san?, ¿Por que Kaoru estará tan rara?, ¿Quién esta detrás de todo esto?, ¿Que hace Saito en este fic?, ¿Podré continuar con la historia?, ¿Cuándo harán la saga de Enishi para TV?  
  
Lean el próximo capitulo o no lo sabrán nunca. Jojojojojojojoj (risa de Kitsune-Megumi)  
  
Dejen rewier onegai.  
  
Saludos, Asuky- chan. ^-^  
  
Vocabulario:  
  
Dono: modo de respeto en que Kenshin trata a Kaoru, es algo como señorita  
  
Busu: Bruja  
  
Chan: pequeño  
  
Oro: expresión de Kenshin, significa algo como ehh?  
  
San: modo de respeto  
  
Jou-chan: palabra que usa Sano para llamar a Kaoru, significa nena, creo ^ ^U  
  
Baka: Tonto  
  
Gi y Hakama: Vestimenta típica, el gi es la parte de arriba y la hakama el pantalón. ( Imagínense la ropa de Kenshin)  
  
Aishiteru: Te amo 


	2. Capitulo 2

ELLA  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
Por Asuky-Chan  
  
Nota: Kenshin y todos los personajes de la serie no me pertenecen, por que si lo fueran, jojojojojojo ( risa tipo kitsune), pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki y demases.  
  
Un gran saludo para Mer; gracias por tu rewier. Y sobre tu pregunta, creo que aquí te enteraras de algo, sino, no importa. Sigue leyendo y lo sabrás ^ ^ .  
  
También quiero agradecer a Kazy y Yuky. Espero que sigan leyendo mi fic  
  
Por si a alguien le interesa tengo otro fic titulado "El Libro Negro", dentro de poco estará el primer capitulo.  
  
¡¡Minna Arigatou!!  
Capitulo 2  
  
"El Encuentro"  
  
"Como puede ser tan tonto"  
  
Kaoru tenia rabia, más por sí misma que por Sanosuke. Si ella al menos supiera cocinar bien, el no le reclamaría que se muere cada vez que come su comida.  
  
Además por que ella actuaba así, si ya debería estar acostumbrada.  
  
"Baka"  
  
Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamientos Kaoru, que no se fijo que Sanosuke llego hace rato y la observaba mientras ella fregaba los platos.  
  
- Ey Jou-chan! Vas a romperlo si lo sigues refregando así-  
  
Kaoru dio un salto y soltó el plato que tenia en la mano, el que fue a caer al piso convirtiéndose en mil pedazos.  
  
- Eh.. Sano me asustaste- Kaoru se agacho para recoger los trozos de taza, Sano hizo lo mismo.  
  
- Vamos Jou-chan solo vine para...  
  
- Para asegurarte que no cocinara yo , ¿cierto?- De repente Kaoru estaba enfadada y ni siquiera ella sabia por que - Tranquilízate, Kenshin ya hizo la cena así que no te preocupes por morir intoxicado- Se levanto e hizo un además de irse, pero Sano la detuvo.  
  
- No vine por eso exactamente. Bueno... quería pedirte... eto... una disculpa - Lo ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que Kaoru pregunto:  
  
- ¿Pedirme... que? - No sabia por que estaba nerviosa, pero de todas formas puso atención a lo que le decía el guerrero.  
  
Sano se acerco y le susurro cerca del oído  
  
- Gomen nee Kaoru-san-  
  
A la muchacha le dio un ataque. No entendía bien lo que pasaba, estaba colorada hasta las orejas y no podía coordinar las ideas.  
  
" Que... pero que significa esto. Sano pidiéndome disculpas. Pero no entiendo por que me puse tan nerviosa, como si me hubiera pedido ser su novi... ¡pero que estoy pensando!. Más encima me llamó por mi nombre, debe de estar enfermo. Vamos Kaoru, reacciona, te vas a quedar allí embobada en su boca, pero que boca ( ahhhhh!!). ¡Estoy de nuevo pensando en eso, pero que me esta pasando"  
  
Sano la miraba, estaba preocupado, Kaoru parecía como hipnotizada y no dejaba de mirarlo. "Debí tener mas cuidado, primero la hago enojar, luego casi la mato del susto y ahora le provoco un ataque. Debo de dejar de ser tan sexy"  
  
Kaoru miro sorprendida al peleador, este estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que estaba dando un genial espectáculo, poniendo en posiciones "Soy irresistible y tentadoramente sexy" marca Hiko Seijirou. ^ ^U  
  
- "Nunca va cambiar, Baka"- una gran gota apareció en su cabeza, pero sonrío - "Aun así..."  
  
- Mejor voy a buscar a Kenshin, creo que ya es hora de cenar - La joven se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
- Ey Jou-chan - Sano dejo de hacer sus poses y fue a donde la muchacha  
  
Sin mirar atrás, Kaoru dijo:  
  
- ¿Que? -  
  
- No me respondiste, me perdonaras o no? -  
  
- Tanto te importa que te perdone? - a Kaoru le latía el corazón con fuerza.  
  
" Por supuesto que sí, Kaoru"  
  
- Ehhh... no. Sólo que no quería que en venganza, prepararás la cena y ...  
  
- BAKAAA - Kaoru se enojó, como pudo pensar que Sanosuke iba a cambiar.  
  
- Jou-chaan - por el golpe de la Kendoka, Sano fue a quedar estampado en la muralla - No lo quise decir... en serio.. Kaoru-  
  
Esta ya no lo escuchaba. Fue en busca de Kenshin, mientras pensaba:  
  
"Que perfecto día, primero el estúpido de Yahiko me arruina mi cinta para el cabello favorita, luego Kenshin lo protege y , por último, el cabeza hueca de Sano me dice esas cosas. Que más me puede pasar?. Hablando de Yahiko-chan, ¿donde estará?"  
  
^-^x  
  
Yahiko iba feliz por la ribera del río, gracias a la ayuda de Tsubame pudo arreglar e l problemita de la cinta de Kaoru.  
  
- Bueno, la busu me lo tendrá que agradecer. - Pero luego penso - Prefiero que no me mate cuando me vea ^^U-  
  
Iba tan contento, no solo por haber reparado la cinta sino también por que vio a Tsubame-san, que no se dio cuenta que había soltado la cinta y esta era llevada por el viento.  
  
- Le entregare la cinta y..... ¡DONDE ESTA LA CINTA!  
  
Miro hacia atrás y vio algo volando por el cielo y se dio cuenta que estaba en grandes problemas  
  
- Ey Espera!- El pequeño.. ( Ym: Yo no soy pequeño! ¬ ¬ ). Ejem. Que diga el aprendiz de Kaoru ( ^-^U), salió persiguiendo el trozo de tela. Afortunadamente este no voló mucho y se poso cerca del río.  
  
- Uf! De la que me salve. Pero que es esto...  
  
Yahiko vio que cerca e la orilla había una persona tirada. Sin dudarlo fue hacia allí y levanto, lo que pudo, el cuerpo.  
  
- Guau! Pero si es una chica muy linda. Demo, parece que esta herida. Tendré que llevarla a donde Megumi-san- diciendo esto, realizo todo el esfuerzo posible y empezó a llevarse el cuerpo a rastra.  
  
- No hagas... tanto esfuer..zo-  
  
- Estas despierta!  
  
El joven se sorprendió tanto que trastabillo y perdió el equilibrio, cayendo el y la chica desconocida.  
  
- Disculpa, estas bien?- Yahiko la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo  
  
- Gracias... por ayudarme... pequeño-  
  
- ¡No soy un niño!!. Soy aprendiz del Kamiya Kasshin Ryu y soy muy fuerte -  
  
- Gomen no quise ofenderte... este...- le dijo esta mientras se levantaba con gran esfuerzo.  
  
- Mi nombre es Yahiko Mihojin, y el tuyo? - pregunto el joven mientras ayudaba a la muchacha  
  
- Yo soy Ange... que diga Mi nombre es Akane, Akane.. Eiri - "No puedo decirle mi verdadero nombre, lo pondría en mucho peligro"- pensó  
  
- Bueno Akane-san, estas herida y pareces haber caminado mucho - miro los pies de la joven - así que te invito a mi casa para que puedas recuperarte. No seria un caballero si te dejo sola aquí-  
  
- Demo, estoy bien y además... -  
  
- Nada de peros. Vamos, que ya es hora de la cena y me muero de hambre - diciendo esto Yahiko empujo a Akane y la llevo al dojo. - además, así aprovecha Megumi-san de curar tus heridas.  
  
^-^X  
  
-La encontraron-  
  
Los hombres temblaron. No habían podido localizar a la muchacha en el río, sospechaban que yacía en el fondo de este. Hubieran querido seguir buscando. Además a su jefe no le gustaban las cosas a medias.  
  
- Les pregunte si encontraron a Angelique - La voz se escuchaba parcialmente irritada - ¡Contéstenme!-  
  
- Bueno, jefe... este... la teníamos. Pero ella... bueno... se lanzo al río y....  
  
- Creo que no te escuche bien. Me dices, Viktor, que la dejaron escapar de nuevo. -  
  
Ahora si que tenían miedo, El jefe cuando se enojaba era de temer, por eso era quien era.  
  
- Pero sabemos que esta herida, así que no a salido de Tokio... todavía - los cinco hombre se juntaron un poco mas, la sombras de la habitación les producía temor - sin nos diera otra oportunidad, nosotros...  
  
- Tu sabes perfectamente que no doy más de una, que solo por ser mi primo te di esta segunda oportunidad. - Hizo una señal y en ese instante apareció un ninja negro- Lo siento, pero ahora sólo son un estorbo para mí -  
  
- ¡NO! Por Favor! Miroku*.... - El hombre no pudo terminar la frase.  
  
En tan solo unos segundo el grupo gamma quedo despedazado en el suelo, a manos del ninja negro.  
  
Este se acerco a su jefe y le pregunto  
  
- Quiere que me encargue yo, mi señor? -  
  
- No, Zellos*. Tengo otros planes para ti. Quiero que llames al grupo Beta - Miroku se levanto y se dirigió a sus habitaciones personales, pero se detuvo - y por favor limpia esto. Sabes que cuando huelo sangre me dan un gran deseo de matar. JA JA JA JA - Riéndose aun, se retiro  
  
- Si, mi señor Miroku - el ninja desapareció como por arte de magia.  
  
^-^x  
  
Kenshin no podía concentrarse en lo que hacia. Antes, lavar la ropa era lo que más lo relajaba, pero ahora, era lo que le permitía a sus recuerdos regresar.  
  
Hace más de un año que no pensaba en ella. Le hacia daño. Por que al fin y al cabo había sido culpa de él que ella muriera, igual que con Tomoe.  
  
Kaoru lo vio y se acerco, pero se sorprendió de verlo así.  
  
"De seguro tiene alguna preocupación"  
  
- Kenshin que te pasa? - Kaoru se acerco y se sentó a su lado  
  
- Oro? Kaoru-dono no le sentí llegar -  
  
- Lo note, estas pensando en algo , verdad -  
  
Kenshin no dijo nada y Kaoru lo comprendió.  
  
El ex-Battousai iba a decir algo cuando escucharon la voz de Yahiko  
  
- Oigan, ya llegué y traje una visita -  
  
El guerrero se levanto y ayudo a la joven a hacer lo mismo.  
  
- Tengo que alimentar a 3 vagos y mas encima trae a otra persona más. Ya va a ver ese Yahiko-chan-  
  
Kaoru decidida fue a la puerta y Kenshin la siguió. ^-^X  
  
Ya Sano había llegado y hablaba animadamente con una joven que estaba de espalda a ellos. Vieron sus ropas gastadas y las heridas que cubrían su cuerpo. Pero lo que más le impacto a Kenshin fue su cabello largo negro.  
  
"Se parece mucho..., pero es imposible"  
  
- Kaoru, quería pedirte disculpas por lo que hice. Toma, Tsubame me ayudo a arreglarlo - Yahiko le entrego a su maestra la cinta  
  
- Yahiko, por fin haces algo bien, no te preocupes, no estoy enojada contigo - Yahiko se sentía feliz - Demo, igual tendrás tu castigo-  
  
El joven se lo esperaba, así es acepto.  
  
- Oye, Yahiko-chan. No nos presentaras a la jovencita? -  
  
- Sanosuke. -  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- ¡NO ME DIGAS CHAN! - Yahiko se subió a la cabeza de Sano y lo empezó a morder.  
  
- Ya vasta los dos - Kaoru se estaba enojando, y los dos detuvieron su "juego".  
  
- Akane-san, ven, te presentare a mis amigos-  
  
La joven se dio vuelta y quedo estática.  
  
- Imposible!-  
  
Todos miraron a Kenshin, que estaba más blanco que el papel.  
  
- Que te pasa Kenshin? Acaso la conoces?  
  
- Angelique.... estas viva?- Kenshin apenas podía hablar  
  
- Hai. Kenshin - La joven lo miro y sonrío. Por fin lo había encontrado, la única persona que podía ayudarla.  
  
Kenshin dio una paso hacia ella, pero ella estaba tan agotada y herida, que no resistió más y se desmayo.  
  
^-^x  
  
Nota de la Autora:  
  
Que les pareció mi segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Aghhhh! ¿Que pasara ahora?, ni yo misma lo se jejeje ^ ^U. ¿Quien será ese tal Miroku? ¿Que hará ahora Kenshin? ¿Algún día Nishi va a terminar su fic "Games of Destiny"? ¿Subiré algún día "El Libro Negro"? y ¿Alguien sabe si van a ser la "Saga de Enishi?.  
  
Estas interrogantes quedarán para el próximo capitulo.  
  
Ja NE!  
  
Notas:  
  
Miroku: Debo de reconocerlo, en el momento de escribir esto no tenia mucha imaginación, y como justo estaban dando un capitulo de Inuyasha en el cable, y necesitaba un nombre urgente, pense que Miroku me podía servir.  
  
Zellos: jejejeje es el mismo caso anterior pero con la diferencia que este si lo hice intencionalmente, ya sabrán por que. Jo JO JO. 


	3. Capitulo 3

ELLA  
  
Por Asuky-chan  
Hola de nuevo! Me e demorado un poco en hacer este capitulo por dos razones. Primero, no se me ocurría nada, mi mente estaba completamente en blanco. Y segundo, por que esperaba que me llegaran mas rewier T-T. Pero agradezco a Kazy y Yuky por levantarme el animo con el suyo. Arigatou!!!!  
  
Bueno, la parte aburrida. Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, aunque me encantaría ( especialmente tener a Kenshin, Sano y compañía jejejejejeje), pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki-sama.  
  
Aquí vamos,  
CAPITULO 3  
  
"Los recuerdos de Él"  
"Cuanto tiempo habrán pasado desde que no la veo, 10 años, casi 11. Y sigue estando igual de hermosa que entonces. Demo, aún no puedo creer que este viva, si yo mismo la vi caer por aquel maldito abismo. Y ahora, como si nada vuelve a aparecer. ¿Que le habrá pasado? ¿Quién la hirió de esa forma?"  
  
Mientras pensaba en esto, Kenshin miraba a la habitación donde Megumi y Kaoru atendían las heridas de la joven, (después de que desmayara, Yahiko fue corriendo a avisarle a la doctora, la cual no se demoro nada en llegar).  
  
Sanosuke y Yahiko miraron extrañados a Kenshin, nunca lo habían visto así, ni siquiera cuando el joven aprendiz de Kaoru estuvo al borde de la muerte gracias al torniquete envenenado que le lanzó Beshimi, miembro del Oniwabanshu. Ni cuando Sano resulto gravemente herido por culpa de Saitou. Aún en esos momentos, el ex-samurai mantenía la calma. Pero ahora parecía que esta se le iba acabando poco a poco.  
  
El guerrero no aguanto más y dijo:  
  
-Heyy Kenshin -  
  
-Nani?- ni siquiera miro hacia donde estaba Sano, solo respondió, como mecánicamente.  
  
Eso enfado un poco al peleador.  
  
-¿Quién es esa joven?, ¿Es tu hermana?-  
  
-Si Kenshin, ¿de donde conoces a Akane-san, y por que le dijiste Angelique???-  
  
Por primera vez durante esas horas, Kenshin dejo de pensar en lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto y miro a sus amigos. Estos tenían un gran signo de interrogación encima de la cabeza y supo que no se conformarían con palabras a medias. Pero no sabia como decirle todo, ni siquiera él sabia lo que paso en realidad. Además, si les contaba sobre Angelique, obligadamente tenia que contarle sobre su primera esposa, Tomoe-san, y eso no le agradaba mucho, le hacia mucho daño recordar el pasado.  
  
-Heyyyyy Keeenshiiiiin!!!!!!!! - Sano y Yahiko le gritaron en el oído, ya que parecía que estaba en otro mundo.  
  
-¿¿¿OROOO???- Nuestro protagonista favorito ( ^ ^ al menos el mío) casi quedo sordo con el "pequeño" llamado que le hicieron  
  
-¡Dejen de gritar de una vez, parecen cacatúas!!- En ese momento, Kaoru salía de la habitación y detrás aparecía Megumi - Acaso no ven que hay una persona herida dentro?-  
  
Inmediatamente Kenshin preguntó:  
  
-¿Cómo se encuentra?  
  
-Bueno...- en el rostro de Kaoru se reflejaba un poco de tristeza y de duda, pero en ese momento llego Megumi para ayudarla  
  
-No esta bien- informo Megumi-, parece ser que no a comido por varios días. Aparte hay muchas heridas alrededor de su cuerpo, en especial en sus muñecas y tobillos, como si la hubieran tenido amarrada por mucho tiempo. Pero lo peor no es eso - Megumi pareció escoger bien las palabras y miró a Kenshin a los ojos, diciendo- Tiene heridas de azote en la espalda. Es increíble que haya resistido tanto sin atender esas lesiones.  
  
Después de un largo silencio, Kaoru habló:  
  
-Eto.. ¿Kenshin? -  
  
-Tendrás que explicarnos que pasa Kenshin, ¿De donde conociste a esa chica? - interrumpió Megumi, quien estaba muy seria.  
  
Kenshin los miro a todos y luego se sentó en el pasillo.  
  
-Es una historia un poco larga... creo que ustedes no saben como me hice Hittokiri Battousai... todo comenzó cuando conocí a mi primera esposa, Yukishiro Tomoe...  
  
Todos los presente casi se infartaron cuando escucharon a Kenshin decir que estuvo casado. Pero de todas forma pusieron atención a la historia que iba a contar, y aunque ellos no lo sabían, había un par de oídos más que estaban escuchando...  
  
^ ^x  
  
-Mi señor, ya la he encontrado-  
  
-¿Donde?- Miroku sonreía, si quería algo bien hecho, podía confiar en Zellos. El mejor ninja y el más fiel de todos. Aunque sólo llevaba tres años con él, era el que más lealtad le había dado.  
  
Zellos le respondió- Aún se encuentra en Tokio, esta en un pequeño dojo, el Kamiya Kasshin. En estos momentos hay cinco personas, aunque aun no he averiguado nada de ellos, puedo deciros lo que vi. Uno parecía un peleador callejero, con un gi blanco y en su espalda la palabra "malo"*; el otro es un niño, aprendiz del dojo, por la shinai que siempre anda llevando. Hay dos mujeres, una parece común y corriente y la otra creo que es una doctora. Y por último un hombre pelirrojo, muy extraño, que lleva una katana.-  
  
-Vaya, aun cuando prohibieron el uso de armas de ese tipo en este país, todavía hay quien las usa, jajaja. Todos parecen debiluchos. Y como esta ella?-  
  
-Creo que esta muy mal. Cuando me vine a entregarle este informe, la doctora con la joven todavía la estaban atendiendo.- respondió Zellos  
  
Miroku se levantó de su silla y miró por la ventana, estaba anocheciendo- "Interesante"- pensó e inmediatamente ordenó- Zellos, manda a preparar mi carruaje, haremos una pequeña visita a un dojo, para recoger una pequeña gata que huyó - El ninja desapareció en el acto para hacer cumplir las ordenes de su amo, dejando a Miroku solo mirando el cielo nocturno - Es una linda noche para cazar, no te parece mi pequeña neko. Jajajajajajajaja-  
^ ^x  
-...Y eso pasó con Tomoe-san- Kenshin calló.  
  
Ya había anochecido hace una hora, pero parecían no darse cuenta. Todos escucharon atentamente las palabras de Kenshin durante lo que duro el relato. Ahora parecía que todos estaban tratando de ordenar sus ideas y preguntar algo, Yahiko fue el que rompió el silencio:  
  
-¿Pero que tiene que ver Tomoe-san con Akane-san?-  
  
Kenshin lo miró y le sonrió tristemente.- Si no hubiera muerto Tomoe, yo nunca hubiera conocido a Angelique-  
  
-¿Puedo preguntar algo?  
  
-Si Kaoru-dono- le contesto el ex-samurai  
  
-¿Por que Yahiko la llama Akane y tú la llamas Angelique?-  
  
-Su verdadero nombre es Hiragizawa* Angelique. Akane-san era el nombre de su madre, si mal no me equivoco -  
  
-No te equivocas Kenshin- Todos dieron un pequeño salto. En la puerta de la habitación de Kaoru esta Angelique, afirmándose de la misma.  
  
-Pero que haces levantada, tus heridas son graves, debes...- Megumi se acercó a ella  
  
-Estoy perfectamente. Esto no me va a matar, e sobrevivido a cosas peores que estos rasguños- dijo, y con un poco de esfuerzo, se sentó junto a Kenshin.  
  
-Angel-san, ¿cómo es qué...-  
  
-Todo a su tiempo, Ken-san. Todo a su tiempo. Primero quiero agradecerte Yahiko- el susodicho se sorprendió  
  
-Pe...pero si yo lo único que hice fue sacarte del borde del río- Yahiko estaba sonrosado.  
  
-Pero no cualquiera lo hubiera hecho. Arigatou Yahiko-san-  
  
El jovencito se puso aún más rojo y Sanosuke, junto con Kaoru y Megumi, empezaron a molestarlo.  
  
-Yahiko-SAN se puso como tomate- Kaoru no podía parar de reír  
  
-Uyuuuu. Pobre de Tsubame-chan cuando se enteré, le vas a romper el corazón- A Megumi ya le habían salido sus orejas de zorro.-jojojojojojojojo- se reía  
  
-Ohhh eres todo un galán, Yahiko-CHAN.-  
  
Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso (de leche ^ ^), Yahiko saltó sobre la cabeza de Sano casi inmediatamente después de su último comentario. Y así, comenzó una común pelea entre estos dos, mientras Kaoru y Megumi hacían sus apuestas para ver quien ganaba a quien.  
  
Una gran gota apareció en las cabezas de Kenshin y Angelique.  
  
-¿Son siempre así?- preguntó la joven  
  
-Sip, así es todos los días. Excepto cuando Yahiko pelea con Kaoru-dono, ahí la cosa es peor- en ese momento se levantó- voy a ver si los puedo detener, y después- dirigió una mirada a Angel-san- tendrás que contarme que pasó contigo durante estos 11 años. -diciendo esto, Kenshin se dirigió al grupo,"tratando" de detener este "jueguito".  
  
Y luego de mirar como golpeaban a Kenshin (lo que claro, ayudo a terminar la pelea), la joven pensó:  
  
"A cambiado, ya no es aquel asesino que temía mostrar sus sentimientos y que huía de la gente. Sus ojos demuestran unas ganas de vivir que antes no poseía, aunque creo que aun no se a perdonado por todo el daño que causo durante el bakumatsu. Ahora parece más maduro (en ese momento, Kaoru trataba "amablemente" (entiéndase, a cachetada limpia) de despertar a Kenshin, mientras los demás la tratan de detener), mm, bueno, un POCO más maduro que antes. Y mucho más guapo (SSIIIIIIIIII). Ehh, pero que cosa estoy pensando, no puedo hacer lo mismo que hace 11 años. No y no."  
  
Decidida, Angelique se levantó, con mucho esfuerzo, y camino hacia el grupo.  
  
-Disculpen...ehhh...Kaoru-san, verdad...puedes dejar respirar a Ken- san...se esta poniendo morado...  
  
-Ehhh?- Kaoru al principio la quedo mirando como si no entendiera lo que le decía, luego dirigió su mirada al pobre individuo (Kenshin ^ ^U) y lo soltó inmediatamente- Gomen, Kenshin-  
  
-N..no te...preocupes...Kaoru-dono- El samurai trataba de respirar normal.  
  
-Kenshin-kun-  
  
Kenshin se sorprendió, hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz llamarlo así -Hai, Angel-san- Se levantó del suelo y la miró a los ojos- ¿Como...- pero callo de repente.  
  
Angelique se había puesto pálida y sus ojos mostraban ¿Temor?. Todos se asustaron  
  
-Te sientes mal - le preguntó Megumi  
  
-O no - fue lo único que salió de sus labios.  
  
"Esta energía es de... pero como me encontró...kuso...no quiero volver con él, no quiero" mientras estos pensamientos pasaban rápidamente por al cerebro de Angel, el viento, que antes era una brisa, se puso mucho más fuerte.  
  
-Es mejor que entremos, el viento puede ser traicionero- dijo, mejor dicho, grito Sanosuke  
  
Y casi en el mismo instante en el que hizo muy fuerte, el viento desapareció como si nada.  
  
-Pero que dem...- Yahiko no podía creer lo que pasó  
  
-Ten..tengo que irme- dijo Angelique y se dispuso a marcharse cuando Kenshin la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos  
  
-¿Por que? ¿Que ocurre?-No quería dejarla ir  
  
-Pero si encontré a mi pequeña neko- una voz salió de la nada, y todos se pusieron en guardia de inmediato.- Vaya, y encontró a unos amigos-  
  
Angelique supo que no podría huir ahora, así que decidió hacerle frente.  
  
-Que quieres Miroku?- su voz sonó gélida, Kenshin la soltó  
  
-Pues vine a llevarme lo que me pertenece... a ti -  
  
^ ^x  
  
Notas de la Autora: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Perdónenme que este capitulo haya salido tan mal escrito, pero lo que pasa es Inspi-san me a dejado ( mi inspiración), y lo único que quiero es terminar lo antes posible con esta parte. Aparte, debo confesarlo, he estado jugando Pokemón Cristal y no e podido detenerme, me e hecho adicta Y_Y  
  
Creo que les habrá extrañado que no haya puesto la historia de Tomoe y Kenshin, fue por dos razones, primero por el tiempo, si me pongo a escribir todo nunca podría acabas la historia bien. Además la mayoría sabe la historia. Pero de todas forma estoy pensando en hacerla en otro fics, que seria como el preludio de esta.  
  
Espero que el próximo capitulo me salga más decente que este.  
  
Quiero felicitar a Kazy y Yuky: Recién leí sus fics y me encantaron. No e podido dejarles rewierd porque apenas me conecto a internet (estoy haciendo esto a escondida en mi trabajo, y si me pillan me matan T_T). Pero igual un día de estos encuentran algo.  
  
También quiero decirle a Nishi que suba su fic "Dulce Conejito": Y déjame un rewier, Por fi!  
  
Bueno, cualquier duda, comentario, acusación o lo que sea, dejen rewier. Y a todos los escritores les digo ¡¡¡Que viva el fic!!!  
  
Estoy un poco loca, no? Jeje  
  
Bye bye  
  
Asuky-chan 


	4. Capitulo 4

ELLA  
  
Por Asuky-chan  
Konnishiwa!!!!  
  
¿Cómo están? Yo aqui tratando de pensar como continuar este fics T-T me he quedado pegada, así que no me maten si este capitulo no les gusta.  
  
Quiero mandarle un gran saludo a Kazy y Yuky; Gracias por su rewierd, me alegra que alguien este leyendo mi fic Y-Y  
  
Como siempre, los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenecen, legalmente, por un día de estos me rapto a Kenshin y jojojojojojojojojojojo.  
CAPITULO 4  
Saito iba caminando por las calles de Tokio. Hace muy poco que había llegado y se dirigía hacia el Dojo Kamiya a paso rápido.  
  
"Habrá llegado Angelique a su destino" pensaba  
  
-Hey, Jefe!-  
  
Una voz conocida para el ex-Shinsengumi lo hizo detenerse y mirar de donde provenía  
  
-Hola Cho! ¿Que has averiguado?- Se acerco a la persona que lo llamaba desde una esquina.  
  
-Hi, Jefe! Bueno, hace poco estuve en el Dojo- Cho se acerco a su jefe y continuo- llego una chiquilla, de cabellos negros, creo que es la que busca, nee?  
  
-Eso no te interesa. ¿Que paso?- Saito había empezado a fumarse el décimo cigarrillo del día-  
  
-Bueno, la niña esta parece que estaba gravemente herida, por que llamaron a una doctora. Luego, Battousai contó una historia sobre su primera esposa. Quien iba a creerlo, el mismo mato a... -  
  
-Limítate a los hechos, ok?- Saitou lo miro con unos ojitos amenazadores (ahhhhhh)  
  
-Ehhh... si jefe- Cho, a pesar de todo, le tenia mucho respeto a su nuevo jefe- La joven apareció y comenzaron a hablar hace poco creo-  
  
Saitou tuvo un pequeño mal presentimiento  
  
-Vamos-  
  
Y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el Dojo  
  
"Algo va a pasar, huelo a mucho miedo"  
^ - ^x  
El ambiente se encontraba muy denso. Desde que llegaron esas personas extrañas al dojo Kamiya, todos estaban alerta por lo que podría ocurrir.  
  
-¿Que quieres aquí, Miroku?- Angelique ni siquiera lo miro a la cara. Seguía en la misma posición, delante de Kenshin y los demás.  
  
-Ya te lo dije, he venido a buscarte, mi pequeño cachorro- El individuo hizo un además de acercarse a la joven, pero al instante Kenshin se interpuso -Vaya, has encontrado un guardaespaldas, o es que él es tu aman... -  
  
-¡¿Acaso tengo que decírtelo en ruso?!- lo cortó, y mirándolo agregó - ¡No iré contigo a ningún lado!-  
  
-Ya la oyó, así que por favor, retírese- Kenshin lo miraba muy serio  
  
-Como dijo Kenshin, ya se puede ir, aqui no es bienvenido- agrego el joven Yahiko, quien estaba detrás de Kaoru.  
  
-¿Kenshin?- Miroku parecía sorprendido, entonces se percato de la cicatriz en forma de cruz que el samurai tenia en la mejilla izquierda y del color rojizo de su cabello- ¿Himura Kenshin? ¿El antiguo Hittokiri Battousai? No puede ser-  
  
-Miroku, es mejor que te vayas- Angelique se adelanto un poco, quedando adelante de Kenshin y continuo- No querrás empezar una pelea aqui, nee?- lo miro amenazadoramente y luego dirigió su mirada al ninja que lo acompañaba  
  
-Bueno... creo que seria entretenido. No te parece?- le sonrió -Pero esta vez lo dejare pasar, por que supongo que todavía no has recuperado tus poderes y además están en desventaja- mirando al kenshingumi - Recuerda, mi pequeña neko, que volveré... por ti  
  
En ese instante una gran ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, impidiendo la vista a todos. Sólo Angelique miraba como aquel sujeto y el ninja se iban.  
  
-Pero.. ¿Quién era ese tipo?- pregunto Sanosuke, luego que hubieran notado la ausencia de Miroku  
  
-Angel-san ¿qué ocurre?- Kenshin se acerco a ella, pero se detuvo al ver su rostro.  
  
En él se reflejaba tal cantidad de emociones, que el samurai quedo totalmente confundido. Tristeza, odio, miedo.  
  
Ella pensaba "Maldito, ¿cómo me encontró? Lo peor es que ya conoció a Kenshin y sus amigos y de seguro querrá hacerles la vida imposible. Ahora más que nunca tengo que hacerlo". Se volteo y miro a Kenshin.  
  
-Necesito tu ayuda Ken-san -  
  
-¿Para que quieres a Kenshin y quien era ese sujeto?- Sanosuke se acerco a la pareja, seguido de los demás (Megumi, Kaoru y Yahiko).-Tenemos derecho a saber-  
  
-Esta bien, les contare todo. Cuando termine, querré tu respuesta Kenshin- La joven miro a los ojos al ex-samurai.  
  
-Vamos al dojo- todos siguieron a Kaoru hacia el lugar dicho.  
  
Después de encender una cuantas velas y de sentarse cada uno en el piso (obvio, si en el dojo no hay sillas), Angelique comenzó a hablar:  
  
-Si no me equivoco, Kenshin les contó sobre su esposa Tomoe-san, ¿cierto?- Al ver que todos asintieron continuo- muy bien, nos conocimos con Ken un mes después de la muerte de esta- y comenzó a narrar su historia  
^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x  
En otro lugar, para ser exactos Hong Kong  
  
-Amo, ¿qué podemos hacer? Parece que ella esta en problemas-  
  
-No podemos hacer absolutamente nada-  
  
En una oscura habitación estaban dos personas, uno de ellas estaba cómodamente sentado en un hermoso sillón rojo y el otro estaba de pie a su lado.  
  
-Y si usted viaja, tal vez... - el joven que se encontraba de pie parecía angustiado y miro a su interlocutor. Un joven de cabellos azulinos recogidos en una pequeña coleta, y unos ojos del mismo color. Aunque no era viejo, usaba gafas, especiales para leer los libros de magia que tanto le gustaban. (A que ya saben de quien estoy hablando ^ - ^)  
  
-De todas formas, si voy, sólo me convertiré en un estorbo. Angelique tiene que arreglar sola este problema, es la única que lo puede solucionar- el joven de gafas levanto su vista hacia su amigo- Yue, esta vez ella tendrá que buscar la forma de salvar el mundo, o salvar su vida. -  
  
-Pero amo Clow... -  
  
Reed Clow se levanto de su sillón favorito y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación no sin antes decir:  
  
-Lo siento, sé que Kerberos y tú le tienen mucho cariño, yo también comparto ese sentimiento, pero no podemos hacer nada. El destino esta hecho.- se alejo de la habitación a paso lento, agregando a media voz- pero sé que tu podrás cambiar el destino. Confió en ti, Angel-san-  
  
-Cuídate, Angelique-san. No permitas que nadie destruya de nuevo tus sueños- El Ser creado por la magia de Clow miro hacia la luna y sonrió- Y recuerda que la luna siempre brillará.  
^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x ^ - ^x  
¿Que les pareció?  
  
Antes que me linchen. Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no son míos, y sólo aparecerán en este capitulo. (Aunque, claro, si desean que Clow o Yue o Kero-chan o algún otro personaje aparezca, me tienen que avisar).  
  
Disculpen la demora, para serles sincera, e estado como loca jugando Pokemon Cristal y estudiando, pero ahora me e liberado de algo, pase mi primer curso de ingles ¡¡¡VIVA!!!  
  
Bueno, aparte también estoy escribiendo otro fics titulado "Mi Príncipe???" y esta en la sección de Inuyasha, por si la quieren leer.  
  
Y para que vean que estoy haciendo pocas cosas, estoy leyendo fics y trabajando (aunque lo de trabajar lo puedo omitir, creo), así que por fi no se enojen conmigo si me demoro, nee??  
  
Un saludo para todos, especialmente para los que me dejen rewierd (jejejeje).  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
Avances próximo capitulo:  
  
Angelique cuenta su historia junto Kenshin (siiii!). Miroku tiene planes perversos contra "MI" samurai favorito ( gomen!!! "Nuestro" ^-^U). ¿Cuál será el favor que le quiere pedir Angel a Ken-chan?  
  
Cualquier duda, comentario, bomba, dejen un rewierd. 


End file.
